This invention relates to vehicle suspension, and more particularly to an improved, simple and rugged suspension allowing independent upward pivoting of vehicle wheels, and also compensating movement of suspension structure for wheels not so pivoted, as well as compensating for vehicle deceleration.
There is a continuing need for simple, rugged, and reliable vehicle suspensions; also, there is need for suspensions that allow independent pivoting of vehicle wheels as well as compensating movement of suspension elements associated with non-pivoting wheels. Further, the problem of vehicle body or chassis forward and downward rotation as during severe deceleration creates a need for suspensions that will compensate for such body or chassis rotation.